The Notebook
by MHProductions
Summary: Sequel to "Like Father, Like Daughter". You'd think that Dante would be able to catch a break every now and then, considering what he's been through. That's where you'd be wrong. One certain recent event has led to a hard time, which brings him to a notebook that Patty had used. What secrets are in it? Was she really saying the whole truth? And how will all of this affect Dante?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Hey, Lucy, I remember your name._

 _I left a dozen roses on your grave today._

 _I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away._

 _I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say._

 _Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

 _I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

 _Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

 _I gotta live with the choices I've made, and I can't live with myself today..._

That song had replayed in Dante's mind over and over again as he lay on the couch. He just couldn't help it.

 _It's my fault... I was supposed to save her..._

He closed his eyes, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry, Patty..." He whispered, burying his face into the pillow. His arm dangled from the side of the couch, and he felt something at his fingertips. And there it was.

The notebook.

He let out a small gasp, picking it up. On the cover, written in black marker, was Patty's name, along with the the class she was in.

Deciding it was time to finally see what she thought, Dante opened the notebook and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Yeah, it's here! Now, some of the events here may be retellings from Patty's point of view, but it also gives me the opportunity to stick some fluffiness in here that I couldn't in the original. Also, bear in mind that this fanfic is in a rather similar style in that of the novel _Don't You Dare Read This, Mrs. Dunphrey_. I honestly quite enjoy it. Kinda sad though.~Mackenzie

P.S. Ironically, its Memorial Day as I'm writing this.

X~x~X

 **Chapter 2**

 **August 13**

Okay, so you know how you said that you wouldn't read any entries in this that we mark "Don't read"? Well, just for privacy's sake, don't read the rest of this.

Did you stop reading? Jeez, people can be really stupid sometimes. I honestly don't know where to start. So much has happened in such a short time that I can't really explain it. Simply, however, some things... Happened... So now I've been adopted by a frickin' Devil Hunter! I'm not even kidding. Hey, that should be some kind of test to see if you didn't read this. "Yeah, I'm a Devil Hunter's daughter!"

But... I don't know if we can entirely call ourselves a family yet. You hear all these people saying that a "real" family has a husband and wife both controlling the household, and they absolutely _need_ to have "real" kids. You'd be "abnormal" if a husband and wife choose not to have kids, or if you only have a father or mother, or if you're adopted. Why should kids be shunned for who their families are? It's not like I had a say in... That thing... Happening, right? I didn't have a say in my "real" father not wanting me, right?

... But... They still seem to think that their idea of a family is the only way a family can be "true".

Are they right? Sometimes I'm not even sure myself...

I remember what Dante said this morning, and I know he meant it. I meant it, too. But... are we really enough of a "real" family to say that?


	3. Chapter 3

I promised myself I'd get this done today. Obviously, I did. Oh yeah, and for the teacher's name, I just used the first thing that came to my head.

~Mackenzie

X~x~X

 **Chapter 3**

 **August 14**

 **Don't read this, Mr. Wolf**

I can't believe I forgot to mention before that Dante finally managed to get that debt paid off! Seriously, that got really annoying! He has to be one of the most unlucky guys I've ever met. Then again, I guess it is kind of obvious, seeing as how no one's come in nagging him about it. Anyway, we decided to have a movie marathon as a sort of celebration. I picked out _The Land Before Time_ to start.

Bad idea number one.

Dante fell asleep pretty quickly, but I'd say he was lucky. He didn't have to sit through that scene where Littlefoot's mother died...

I couldn't help but cry. I just couldn't. I... I can relate. If Dante had watched that scene, he would probably be able to relate, too. He did tell me that he knows how it feels...

On a side note though, because I'm not sad enough apparently, I was wondering how Cassandra Watterson knew that Dante was taking care of me. As it turns out, I left this on my desk on accident. I'd actually realized this, but I decided I'd come back for it later.

Obviously, that was bad idea number two.

But... The real reason why I'm so upset?

I'm afraid that someone's going to read this and think Dante is a bad caretaker. He's not! He's actually a really nice guy, but he just doesn't know how to show it.

He's the only person I have left...

I'll have to finish this tonight.

x-x-x

I woke up after another nightmare again tonight. I just... I don't want to talk about it... It was hard enough having to tell Dante about it... It was especially hard having to actually experience it...

I guess Dante thought I could use a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Y'know, now that I think about it: WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE THIS SO DAMN DEPRESSING?!

~Mackenzie

X~x~X

 **Chapter 4**

 **August 15**

 **Don't read this, Mr. Wolf**

So, Dante and I decided to give movie night another shot. He said he'd spend today watching whatever he missed, which won't be too hard for him, considering the fact that he only missed one. I can't sit throught that movie again, though...

But... I feel like I'm forgetting something...

That's right. But... It still hurts to talk about that nightmare...

I guess I have to tell someone.

Okay. Here we go:

I remember the strange brightness of it all. It was like a bunch of flashlights dancing in front of my vision. I heard a voice calling to me. It kept telling me to find somewhere to hide, that I was in danger. Before I could react, the lights disappeared, and there was this roaring. Blood splattered on the black space where the lights used to be, dead bodies appearing out of nowhere. I heard Dante calling out to me. And then that voice I always hear:

"The world where you would walk hand in hand with the Devil Hunter has neither perfect happiness nor joy nor life. This is because it also does not contain perfect sadness nor misery nor death."

I just keep hearing that same thing in my nightmares over and over again. What does it mean?

x-x-x

I don't know if Dante was upset after watching that movie. He didn't really show any signs of it. He told me I could pick out what movie I wanted to watch, but I decided to let him have the first pick.

 _Watership Down_. Could be decent.

x-x-x

Okay, it was a good movie. Kinda violent towards the end, though. Dante said he had to excuse himself during one scene. The only reason he came back at all was because I told him Hazel was still alive. I heard him bawling his eyes out, saying he could relate. I just kind of assumed he was talking about his mother.

x-x-x

Other than some scenes from the movies, tonight was rather enjoyable. I'm tired as crap right now, but it was worth it. It's freaking _three o'clock in the morning!_ Jeez! Dante's already asleep right now, and I need to get some sleep too...


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is sad. As in: "I-felt-bad-for-even-thinking-about-it" sad. You've been warned.

X~x~X

 **Chapter 5**

Dante closed the notebook, having had enough of it. He threw it onto the desk with a sigh. For reasons even he didn't know, he looked in the closet for a specific shirt. When he finally found the blue tie-dyed shirt, he had to take a good look at it. The front was nothing special, but it was the back that brought him to tears. On the back, in bold writing, were two words:

"Patty's Dad"

His eyes welled up with tears as he hugged the shirt to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Patty..." He whispered repeatedly. He closed his eyes, rocking back and forth on the couch as he cried.

When he opened his eyes again, he found that about two minutes had passed. He wiped the tears from his eyes, got up, and put the shirt away without a second look.

 _I should have saved her..._ He thought, turning away from the closet. With a sigh, he threw himself down on the couch.

"Patty..." He trailed off. "Patty, can you ever forgive me?" He paused, and then continued.

"Do you still love me?" Tears welled up in his eyes again. He turned over on the couch, and cried himself to sleep that night.

x-x-x

 _Dante sighed, bored out of his mind. Patty seemed to be enjoying the show they were watching, but he really couldn't care any less. The only thing he found somewhat enjoyable was the music, and even that was beginning to get redundant now. He opened his eyes, suddenly finding that Patty was gone. He scanned the crowd for her, only to find himself caught off-guard when she threw herself at him, apparently holding something._

 _"Hey!" He paused when he realized what was going on. "What's that?" He pointed to the thing she was holding._

 _"The only reason I brought you here." She replied, handing him a tie-dyed shirt. On the front was the logo for the place that had made it. He flipped it over on the back, and gasped._

 _Written on the back were two words:_

 _"Patty's Dad"_

 _He smiled, and she hugged him._

 _"Thanks, Patty. Just don't go running off on me again, okay?"_

 _"Okay." She nodded._

 _He couldn't help but go into deep thought after that, all with a smile on his face as a song that he liked started playing._

x-x-x

He awoke with tears in his eyes.

X~x~X

And thus, everyone in my audience just left me and lost faith in me as an author!

This has been Bad Fan Fiction News. We now return you to your regularly schedueled program.

Just kidding. (Kind of...)

~Mackenzie


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! Consider this a Father's Day special. Just a heads-up, though: You might just get feels.

~Ma-

Okay, you know what? You know who I am already.

X~x~X

 **Chapter 6**

 _Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday._

 _They said it'd bring some closure to say your name._

 _I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance._

 _But all I've got are these roses to give, and they can't help me make amends!_

Dante sighed, closing his eyes. He would've cried if he wanted to, but all of his tears had been squeezed out of him the previous night. He had a cake on the table, which he'd saved for Patty's birthday.

 _December ninth. The day after she..._

 _No. Don't even go there._

He just stared at the cake. It was the only thing that didn't bring any memories up. However, that small comfort didn't last long.

x-x-x

 _Patty shivered, resting her head on Dante's shoulder. He smiled, wrapping his coat around her. He kissed her on the top of the head, and put an arm around her. She interlaced her fingers with his._

 _"I love you, Dante." She whispered._

 _"I love you too, Patty." He replied. When he was certain she was finally asleep, he began to sing softly._

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

 _She snuggled into his shoulder, whimpering._

 _"Hey, it's okay." He said softly. "I'm right here. Daddy's got you."_

x-x-x

He threw himself out of the memory, finding that he had a fist clenched at his side. He sighed, loosening his grip. For a split second, he swore he heard Patty calling his name.

He swore he saw her holding his hand, as if trying to comfort him.

X~x~X

Sometimes I wonder if I should continue. Let me know guys! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _A strange, seemingly otherworldly voice filled Dante's mind. Dante looked around, finding nothing but blakness._

 _"Who are you? Show yourself!" Dante called out into the blackness._

 _"I... Eth..._

 _"What?"_

 _"Ethereal..."_

 _"You're... Ethereal?"_

 _"Yes. I... Bring..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I can-"_

 _The voice suddenly cut off._

x-x-x

Dante snapped awake, frustrated. He let out an exasperated sigh, before deciding to read the notebook once again.

x-x-x

 **August 16**

 **Don't read this, Mr. Wolf**

Okay, I really have to get this off my chest. I want to punch Cassandra in the face! Why does she feel the need to throw other people's feelings out the window? It's like she has no idea what emotions are! I guess I should explain.

Earlier today, Cassandra seemed to get the idea in her head that families are only families if they're related by blood. Why do people think this?! It's hurtful! She keeps asking me if I miss my "real dad".

Well, no. I don't.

It's like asking me if I miss the demons that have been trying to kill me! I obviously don't! If I had to choose between Dante and my "real dad", I would choose Dante! At least he doesn't beat my up and throw my feelings out the window just for the sake of doing it, right? I would rather have a dad that actually cares about me than one who beats me up!

I didn't bother to say this to her. It would be a waste of time.

I told Dante I don't remember anything about my "real" dad. I probably shouldn't have lied to him, but I just didn't want him to know what I do remember.

I wish Dante was my dad. I know he wouldn't abandon me. He wouldn't beat me up for less than no reason.

He's a much better father than my "real dad" ever will be. In fact, he is my real dad. I know he loves me, even if he won't admit it. I love him too, because he's my dad.

But... Why haven't I told him yet?

x-x-x

Dante closed the book with tears in his eyes. He dropped it down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He whispered to himself. A few tears managed to get out.

 _"I love you, Daddy."_ He heard her voice whisper to him.

"I love you too, Patty..." He mumbled into a pillow. He somehow managed to fall asleep again.

x-x-x

 _"Dante..." The otherworldly voice called to him again._

 _"Ethereal?" He asked._

 _"Yes..."_

 _"What were you trying to tell me before?"_

 _"I can... I can bring..."_

 _"You can bring...? Bring what?"_

 _"I can bring... Her back..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I can bring Patty back to life."_

x-x-x

Dante awoke, more shocked and confused than any nightmare had ever made him.

 _Am I insane? I mean, I have a voice in my dreams that just told me that Patty can come back to life. Has denial gotten to my head? What's wrong with me? I mean, really?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **August 17**

 **Don't read this, Mr. Wolf**

Yeah, obviously, I needed to vent out my frustrations yesterday. People really need to do that more. It'd help them to not actually hurt people. Just get a pen or pencil and a piece of paper or something and just write it down. That's what I try to do, at least.

Great, now I want to vent more.

Cassandra is still being a jerk. She's gotten more aggressive lately, saying that we're not a real family. She said that the only way that I could ever be in a real family is if I went back to my "real" mom and dad.

I told her that my mom is dead and that my "real" dad beat me to a pulp many times over. I asked her if she'd rather me live with that person over Dante.

In a real family, the parents and children love each other no matter what. I'd much rather be with Dante, if you ask me.

I wish I could tell people this. I guess I just...

I don't know.

If my "real" dad could see this, he'd probably freak out. He'd probably beg me to come back. He'd try to beat me up if I didn't!

Well, no! I wouldn't go back to him! I'd rather stay with Dante! I stand by that, too! In fact, I think Dante would easily beat him in a fight! He can fight any demon that comes his way, so I don't see what the problem is with fighting a normal person.

But... I really don't see the point in all this if you're just not going to read it. I just don't want you to think that Dante's a bad father. He's not!

... Now that I think about it, I think I know the reason why "dad" kept beating me up. Maybe he didn't know that Mommy was still alive. He did say constantly that something was "my fault", and that I "shouldn't have been born."

He blames me for her "death", doesn't he?

x-x-x

Dante snapped the book shut, tears welling up in his eyes.

 _It wasn't your fault, Patty... It wasn't anyone's fault... Some people just can't realize that._

He put the book down, a few tears managing to get out. He closed his eyes, and just stopped caring all at once. He didn't care if anyone would notice, he just needed to get this out.

 _Get a hold of yourself! You've been constantly moping around for days!_

 _It's hard, though! I need to let loose a bit, you know?_

 _Tell me this, then: Is this what she would have wanted? Would she have wanted you to live in misery?_

He couldn't think of a response. He just decided to go to sleep. It was the only place to go that didn't have any painful memories.

x-x-x

 _"Dante..."_

 _"Ethereal?"_

 _"Yes... It's hard... get message..."_

 _"Hard? Message?"_

 _"Trying... To... Establish... Stronger... Link..."_

 _He saw a brief flash, and a strange equine-like creature appeared._

 _"Can... You... Hear me? Dante?"_

 _"Yes! I can hear you, Ethereal!" He cried out._

 _"You-You can?! You really can?!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"You can! Yes!"_

 _"Tell me, Ethereal: What were you saying before? Is it true?"_

 _"Yes. I am being entirely honest when I say that I can bring Patty back to life."_

 _Dante considered this for a moment._

 _"How do I know you're not a demon trying to trick me-"_

 _"The only way my people could ever be like demons is if we were to use our powers for evil."_

 _"Your people?"_

 _"Yes. I come from a world where powers such as electricity wielding and the ability to control the shadows are common. To my people, including myself, it is an honor to serve you."_

 _"Your people? Serve me?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _There was a brief pause._

 _"So tell me, Ethereal: If you really can bring Patty back, why haven't you done it yet?"_

 _"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, if I'm to revive someone, their soul must be free."_

 _"A free soul?"_

 _"Yes. Right now, Patty's soul is trapped in your world. She must ascend if she is to be resurrected."_

 _"'Ascend'?"_

 _"Please know, however, that there will be consequences."_

 _"Aren't there always?"_

 _Ethereal seemed to ignore him._

 _"One of those consequences: You will never be able to see her again."_

 _"What?! Then what's the point of resurrecting her?"_

 _Again, the equine ignored him._

 _"The strain... Be too great. I must... Her in... World."_

 _"What? Ethereal, you're... You're fading away..."_

 _"Sorry... Must..."_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"Never... See..."_

 _The image of the equine faded away, and one last word was heard._

 _"... Remember..."_

x-x-x

Dante awoke, having more questions than answers. However, there was one that stood out the most.

 _Can I trust Ethereal?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _So, if I can't see her again, why should I help him revive her? Even if I could, what do I do? Why would he tell me all this? Why should I trust him to begin with?_

Dante let out an exasperated sigh. The only thing this pondering was giving him was a headache. The aching began to get worse, and he swore he heard a voice talking to him. When the pain became unbearable, he could be certain that the voice he was hearing was, in fact, real.

 _"... I can... Her... Remember..."_

Dante groaned, clutching his pounding head.

 _"This... the only..."_

The world suddenly went black.

x-x-x

 _"Dante." A voice said as the equine-like creature appeared in front of him._

 _"Wha-What...?"_

 _"I had to render you unconscious in order to update you on the situation. Our previous discussion was ended prematurely, due to the fact that I'm under pursuit. Even with the ability to speak to you in your world, I still have others who do not approve. Even if we're honored to serve a human, there are those who hate them with every fiber of their soul."_

 _"So, they're like that with you, too..."_

 _There was a brief pause._

 _"Is something the matter?"_

 _"... It's nothing. So, what were you going to say?"_

 _"Oh, right. You see, when I said you wouldn't be able to see Patty again, I should have been more specific. You won't be able to see her unless we arrange for it."_

 _"It can be arranged?"_

 _"Yes. But so many problems could arise. You could have amnesia and thus not even remember her, rendering it useless. She probably won't remember you at all, in any circumstance. If she did, it would be too much for the balance to bear."_

 _"So, even if we could see each other again, we wouldn't remember each other? What's the point, then?"_

 _"You may be able to remember her, or she may remember you. I'm not certain which would be the better arrangement. But you can't have both. The strain would be too great."_

 _"What do you mean by 'strain'?"_

 _"The world's balance would be upset if you both were to remember each other. I believe it would be easier if you two were to simply not see each other."_

 _"The world's balance? What?"_

 _"Your world cannot contain her reanimated body, let alone the memories you two share. The reason I said you couldn't see each other was because I've already made my decision. After her soul is released, she will be sent to my world. She will not have any memory of you. It would be too painful for her to remember her father and have no way of contacting him. You cannot visit her. She cannot visit you."_

 _"Why are you telling me this? What do you mean when you talk about your world? Who are you, Ethereal?"_

 _"That... For... Time..."_

 _"Not again..."_

 _"... Remember... Not your fault..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"... Not your fault... She still... Loves you..."_

 _The equine faded away._

x-x-x

He snapped awake, the headache now dull. The conversation still rang through in his head.

 _She still loves me... But what if I choose not to revive her? What then?_

"Patty? What will happen if I don't go through with this? Will you..."

 _Do. Not. Go. There. She will still love you, no matter what. You said yourself that nothing could stop you from loving her. Why would she be any different?_

Point made, Dante got up, only to flop down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling, finding himself gripping something. When he looked at his hand, he found that he was holding a pendant that Patty used to own. He didn't bother to see the picture within, thinking that it would just be the picture of Patty and her mother.

 _"Look."_ A voice cut into his mind.

 _Ethereal?_

 _"No. I am a friend of Ethereal. You can call me Lifebringer, however."_

 _Okay, Lifebringer. Why should I look at the pendant?_

 _"It will be the first step."_

 _First step?_

 _"Yes. Look."_

 _What is this "first step"?_

 _"You can help release Patty's soul this way. There is another way, but I cannot discern the exact steps. However, I can feel her spirit the more you read her notebook. I think it has something to do with that."_

Dante got out the notebook, trying to push this "Lifebringer" out of his mind. Despite his efforts, the things it said stuck out like a sore thumb.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **August 18**

 **Don't read this, Mr. Wolf**

I know you said that we didn't have to take these home, but I decided to anyway. I just need to get this out here.

Earlier today, Dante had to leave for a job. Nothing all too surprising, really. What is surprising, though, is that he actually locked the place up before he left. Normally he wouldn't do that. I'm guessing that I have something to do with it.

x-x-x

It's been a while, but I can't sleep. I guess I'm just afraid that demons are still out there, waiting for the chance to kill me. Since Dante's not here...

How am I going to defend myself?

Just in case something happens, I have something to say.

I remember something that happened when I first met Dante. I know I told him that I didn't care about some inheritance. Really, I knew all along that the man that died wasn't my real father. I just didn't want to come off as...

I don't even know anymore.

x-x-x

I heard a voice screaming in my nightmare. He kept screaming things like: "Come back to me!" and "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Don't trust him. You know what's right, Patty. Come with me." Another voice said.

"You wouldn't turn your back on your father, would you?!" The first voice screamed.

"I'm your father. You can trust me, Patty. You know that."

I didn't know which voice to go to. On one side, the one with the screaming voice, there was a red light. On the other, a blue light. The lights grew more intense, along with the arguing between the two voices. However, the ground collapsed beneath me before I could make a choice. Just before I hit the ground, I could swear I saw a sheep laying there, either unconscious or dead...

x-x-x

 _"Hello, Master Dante."_ A strange voice, unlike the others he'd heard, broke into his mind.

 _Huh? You're not like the others... Who are you?_

 _"While I do not see the point in a name, it is customary to come up with one. Therefore, you may call me Red. However, just between you and me, my real name-"_

Suddenly, Red screamed in a mixture of agony and rage.

 _"Damn you, Lifebringer! When will you realize how wrong you are?!"_

 _"You? The Bringer of Destruction? You are trying to tell_ me _what is wrong?! You wouldn't know what's wrong. You're the_ embodiment _of wrong!"_

 _"Wrong?! Trying to interrupt the natural cycle of life and death is wrong! Trying to resurrect the deceased is wrong! What you and Ethereal are trying to do is wrong!"_

 _"And you're willing to go against the will of Master Ethereal to spout your morals to someone who just wants to see his daughter again? You'd rather him not be able to be happy again, simply because it's wrong? It's wrong for him to be happy?!"_

 _"If it interrupts the natural cycle of life and death, it's wrong!"_

 _Uh... Hey... Should I get involved here?_

 _"No!"_ The two shouted in unison.

 _"Anyway, 'Red', we need to-"_

 _"Never!"_

 _"B-But-"_

 _"No!"_

 _"We live to serve humans!"_ Ethereal's voice broke in. Dante groaned, clutching his head as the pain came over him again.

 _"If we live to serve humans, why are the absent from our world?! Why were we so willing to bring about their destruction?! My domain was_ overloaded _with a collection of humans who were unfortunate enough to be killed by Da-"_

 _"Do not speak his name!"_ Ethereal shouted, and Dante groaned louder as the pain intensified. The other two voices began to fade, but Ethereal was still loud and clear.

 _"If... Could just... The..."_

 _"And... Would..."_

He couldn't even tell who was speaking anymore.

 _"Enough, both of you!"_

The world then went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

This strange place was unlike those in his dreams. He could hear echoing screams and whispers from varying voices. Some cries were completely unintelligible, while others cried out for various people.

 _"Listen well, my dear fools! You'll pay for treating us like tools!"_ A voice said.

 _That voice... Who is that?_ Dante thought, scanning the pure white wasteland. The voice began to sing mockingly, as if reciting a poem.

 _"'We were mere animals, wild, innocent, and free. Then Man came among us, and purpose came to be!' That is what you're foolish 'friends' believed when you_ brainwashed _them!"_

"Red? Is that you?"

 _"'Red'? I know not of this 'Red'. And I'll have you know, my Rangers are currently patrolling the area for the living, such as yourself."_

"Your 'Rangers'?"

 _"Yes. Leave my domain, and you will be spared. I have enough souls to torture."_

"Tell me, though: Who are you?"

 _"You'll never know. If you do not leave my domain, I shall eliminate you. That is, if the Rangers don't get to you first."_ Then the presence faded away, along with the agonized screams of the tortured souls.

A shadow-like figure flew right by Dante's head.

"You!" A voice shouted. "You dare trespass on the domain of the Master?! _Our_ Master?!"

The shadow figure flew right in front of him, revealing itself as a green draconic creature. It glared at him, its tail lashing about.

"So, you must be one of the Rangers, right?" Dante asked. "Could you, maybe, tell me how to get out of here?"

"Who I am is not important." The creature replied. "What is important is that the Master has requested you're removal. You will not be warned a second time. Leave!"

"Lanayru, he can't leave this place by himself!" Another voice said. Dante reached for his sword, scanning the area for the source of this strange voice.

"Tora! You mean to tell me that you've sided with the humans?! You mean to tell me you've betrayed the Master in order to aid a creature who wants nothing more than to use us as tools?! I'll have to inform Master Otachi, if that's the case." Lanayru shouted into the empty whiteness.

"Why don't you show yourself, 'Tora'?" Dante asked, unsheathing his sword. A low growl filled the air, and Lanayru fled immediately. Two dark figures took the dragon's place, one resembling even more of a dragon than Lanayru, and the other gave off the impression of both a cyclops and a ghost.

"I would imagine you are neither a threat nor an advantage. However, the Master has requested your removal. Do not worry about Lanayru. The Master will deal with him. We shall have Tora escort you. However, I would imagine that the Master would not be pleased if you were to return." The dragon said.

"Otachi," his companion spoke up, "we shouldn't be making small talk with the human. You know that. If the Master finds out-"

"Silence, Void!" Otachi snapped, before turning back to Dante. "Void and Tora will escort you back to your world. I will deal with Lanayru. The Master can handle the rest."

With that, Otachi disappeared, a black-maned lion taking his place.

"Greetings, sir. I am Tora." The lion said, bowing his head. He lowered his voice when he spoke again. "It appears as though the Master screwed up with some things. He brought you here by mistake. We apologize for any inconvenience."

"Why are you being quiet?" Dante asked.

"Shh!" Void snapped, before appearing to regain his composure. "We are not allowed to speak ill of the Master. It is punishable by death."

"Thus, some of us are afraid to even speak out of fear of provoking the Master." Tora continued as they began to walk forward.

"Anyway." Void said, in his normal voice now. "As long as the Rangers see you with us, they shouldn't attack. However, I know of a way to fend them off should the become aggressive."

Void handed him a strange object.

"Do not allow others to see it." Tora said, voice lowering. "If they do, they'll know that we were spies for Man during the War. The Master outlawed these, as anyone who served Man was considered a traitor."

"And if the Master catches you with this...?"

"We'd be put to death." Void said.

"So, essentially, the Master won't allow you to speak out against him or support humanity in any way, shape, or form? I mean, I guess now is an exception, due to the fact that you were specifically asked to do this..."

"Indeed." Void confirmed.

"There they are, Master Hokori!" Lanayru's voice rang out. "Get them! They've betrayed the Master!"

Suddenly, a group of creatures leaped out at them. An oversized hedgehog stepped right up to Void, while Lanayru glared at Tora.

"Void." The hedgehog said simply.

"Hokori." Void replied.

Dante unsheathed his sword.

"Well, I've got some time to kill. You ready, guys?"

Tora nodded. Dante smirked.

"Let's rock, baby!"

Tora let out a battle cry, electricity running through his fur. The sparks went flying out at an orange dragon. In response, it charged right at the black-maned lion, its tail glowing. Void stepped in between the two, using his hands to summon a sort of magical shield around Tora and Dante. The dragon's tail bounced right off the shield, although it shattered after the attack.

"The Master has requested us to escort this human back to his own world! We don't want to fight you!" He said, making a point to glare at the two.

"Don't listen to them, Master Hokori! They're all liars! Even if Master Otachi himself were to appear and say to us that it's true, don't believe him!"

 _"And tell me, Lanayru, why shouldn't Admiral Otachi be trusted?"_ The Master's voice rang out above the enraged growls of the Rangers. Two shadows appeared in between the rivaling groups. One was Otachi himself, while the other was a strange dark purple creature.

"Otachi!" Hokori shouted.

"Master Rictus?!" A few creatures cried out in shock.

"Yes, you know who I am." Rictus replied. "Anyone who wants to deny what the Master has asked of them shall have to confront us."

"If Lanayru says we shouldn't believe them, we shouldn't!" The orange dragon shouted. In response, Otachi let a beam of energy go flying out of his mouth. The orange dragon let out a roar before falling to the ground, defeated.

"Mordebrand!" A dark-furred wolf barked, before growling at Otachi.

"Kiyiyah, they've already told you that they've been specifically requested by the Master to escort this human. Unless you want some of that as well, you'll back off, too."

Kiyiyah stood her groud, before seemingly deciding that fighting was pointless.

"Let them go. If the Master says that it was asked of them to assist the human, it can't be helped."

Hokori appeared to consider this, before turning to a large bird.

"Archimedes."

"Yes, Master Hokori?" Archimedes replied.

"Let it be known that this human is excused until they find the correct Passage. After he returns, it's back to work."

Archimedes nodded, flying into the air.

"Attention! Attention! By word of the Master, Admiral Otachi, Admiral Hokori, Admiral Rictus, and Admiral Kiyiyah, the human travelling with Ranger Tora and Admiral Void is not to be harmed! I repeat: The human travelling with Ranger Tora and Admiral Void is not to be harmed!"

He repeated the message as he flew away, making sure no one was left without the update. Hokori then turned to Dante.

"If you find anyone else who acts aggressive, do not hesitate to allow Tora and Void to attack. And, please, do _not_ use that sword! It's unruly, vulgar, barbaric!"

Dante sheathed his sword, shooting a glare at Hokori in the proccess. The oversized hedgehog didn't even seem fazed. Just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone.

"What was that all about?"

"In our world, Man never used physical weapons. They used us to fight. We didn't mind, though. It always feels good to have a decent battle." Tora explained.

"A fight every now and then does make life a bit more interesting." Void agreed.

"Is this all that's left of your world?"

"This? Oh, no! This is just a link between your world and ours."

 _That's... actually not the most insane thing that I've had to hear today..._

"Hey, Void?"

"Yes?"

"You said you enjoy fighting, but you said earlier that you didn't want to fight the others. What's up with that?"

With no warning, Void suddenly turned and glared at Dante, his single eye glowing red. There was a brief moment of confusion before Dante felt a presence creeping into his mind.

 _... Test me..._ The voice was barely a whisper, and yet he could still hear it. Dante was beginning to feel rather uneasy. The glowing of Void's eye intensified

 _Do not test me, Devil Hunter. I have killed more creatures than your blade has ever even touched. No one shall know of this, as telepathy allows for private conversations. Now, do not ask any more questions. There will be consequences if you do._

Dante tried to speak, only to find that he couldnt even open his mouth.

 _Why-_

 _All part of these powers. Now, why don't we start with a demonstration of one of the possibilities?_

The unease had now evolved into nausea. The red-clad demon hunter had to resist the urge to vomit as Void continued tormenting him.

 _I can feel your fear, Devil Hunter. It is so_ invigorating _!_

 _Why are you doing this?!_

 _You couldn't possibly understand. Now, it's time-_

All at once, the feelings of nausea and dread disappeared. Dante gasped for breath, taking in the sudden new surroundings.

He was back at the Devil May Cry.

 _So... It was all a dream?_

 _"Not quite."_ Red's voice cut into Dante's thoughts.

 _Red! What happened?_

 _"Well... You know how you typically can only communicate with Ethereal when asleep or unconscious? Ethereal had claimed you again, but on sheer accident. When you fell unconscious, you ended up getting intercepted by the Master."_

 _Wait... You know about the Master?_

 _"The Master... I shudder at the thought of a being so callous, so morally_ wrong _, that he'd kill for the smallest error. My domain is_ flooded _with those who wish to be mercifully harvested. Those who cannot are left to suffer at the Master's hands. In short, the Master seeks a path that even_ I _dare not tread."_

 _But... How does that explain why I'm back?_

"Void! I've found the right Passage!" Dante suddenly heard Tora's voice ring through.

 _What? Okay, really, what's going on here?_

 _"This is an audio recollection of what happened. While Void was trying to destroy you from the inside out, starting with the brain... Well, we'll just let this speak for itself."_

"Void?"

There was a low humming, which eventually rose into a loud screech. Dante could hear a loud thud, and Void groaning in pain. There was a sound, as if someone was dragging a body along the ground. He could hear Tora mumbling things to himself, before the screeching of the Passage stopped.

 _"And that's all I got before you returned."_

 _Tora... Tora saved my life!_

 _"As is customary. If we are bound to a human by the Harness, or the Circle, as it's also known, we must protect them from any and all threats, at any cost."_

Suddenly, Archimedes's voice rang through, possibly some kind of remnant from Red's "audio recollection".

"Attention! Attention! By word of Elite Banshee, Ranger Tora has gone AWOL! I repeat: Ranger Tora has gone AWOL!"

X~x~X

That moment when you realize you haven't updated in months...

I'd like to give credit to ScytheRider and his/her/their fanfic "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Resistance" for the concept of an enigmatic being known only as "the Master". While the name and mysterious nature of the character came from said fanfic, any other similarities are purely coincidental. If you wish to bring it up, then no spoilers, or at least put a spoiler warning, please!

~Mackenzie


End file.
